Ch.32: Turning Point (1)
Neal is walking in an Arzew corridor. He is thinking what happened after the sudden conclusion of the declaration ceremony, when Setz was pleading to the people that were gathered where Carne was hospitalized, to leave by telling them that he will give them explanations at a later time. Neal concludes that Carne's reputation must have fallen after this and that he was right to believe that Carne can't become a proper president. Neal stops walking when he suddenly sees Sylvia in front of him. He asks her whats she wants and she just tells him to follow her, since Navarus wants to see him. Seere and Sia say goodbye to Lark and Angela and leave the infirmary. Lark is thinking about the failed declaration ceremony and how sad what happened to Carne is. Angela grabs Lark from the arm and urges him to lie down. Lark turns and asks her to explain why she has come to the school. Angela happily answers that she was able to join Arzew as a nurse thanks to her connections, to which she refers as "annoying". Lark gets annoyed by this short answer and asks for further explanations, but Angela just pats him on the head for some time and tells him that he has "done well", considering how hard it must have been to hide the fact that he is human in the school. She then apologizes to him. As soon as Lark hears this, images of Bathory and the pink haired lady cross his mind. He gets nervous and responds that there have been no problems. He then asks Angela if he is the reason that she has come to Arzew. Angela smiles for a while and then kicks him in the chest, complaining that the kid doesn't want to admit that he is happy to see her. Lark, surprised, falls to the floor. Angela says that she has told everyone that Lark has fallen fron the stairs. She then tells him that he doesn't need to worry, as he is fully healed. Lark is amazed to hear about his fast recovery and asks about it. Angela smiles and reminds him that when he had fell off the cliff, ten years ago, she had healed him right away too. Lark is instantly reminded of the fact that he never took from the director the experiment ingredients that Angela asked from him. Angela tells him that he has been slacking off and that she will take care of it now that she is at school. But, Lark doesn't calm down and starts saying that now there is no obligation for him to stay at school, but he doesn't finish his phrase. Angela is amused and tells him that if he wants to leave, he is free to do it. Lark is surprised and hesitates. He finally answers that he doesn't want to. Angela is pleased by this and asks Lark if he finds his new surroundings nice. Lark doesn't answer her question, but instead, he says that he has a concern. Angela is instantly worried and asks about it. Lark then mentions Neal and asks if there are many students like him. Angela laughs and urges Lark to not worry, as she has "taken care of everything". Lark is scared by her aura and asks her what she did exactly, but at that moment the door opens. Setz is there and he is apologizing for the disturbance. He starts asking about the kid that was hurt by Neal, when he notices Lark and he suddenly stops talking, in a state of shock. Angela says, "Oh my", as both she and Lark are looking at Setz, surprised.